eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Title sequence
Over the years the Eastenders Title Card has changed, below is a collection of pictures throughout the shows history. Where you see this ► icon you can click it and it will play a video. EastEnders In 2004 the question was asked "How was the famous EastEnders credits map made?" Answer: An aircraft flew over the East End of London at about 1000 feet taking photos in strips. 1985-1993 The first Eastenders title card - first shown during Episode 1 (19th February 1985) and used until 6 May 1993. ► *Note: You may notice that the picture is in a box shape, Eastenders episodes in the 80's and 90's were filmed in 4:3 and later changed to 16:9, that is today's filming standard. *Note: The front used for EastEnders is "Gloucester MT Extra Condensed". 1993-1994 These titles were first shown during 11 May 1993 and used until ? 1994. ► *Note: These opening titles were the only opening titles to feature the starting drum beat removed and varying music from the original. 1994-1998 These titles were first shown during ? 1993 and used until ? 1994. ► *Note: These titles put back the drum beat the start, which was previously taken away. 1999-2009 ► These titles were first shown during 5 September 1999 and used until 4 September 2009. *Note: In 1999 Eastenders switched from a filming ratio of 4:3 to 16:9, allowing for more picture to be seen on screen. *Note: Also in 1999 the Millennium Dome was added. 2009-2011 These titles were first shown during 7 September 2009. and used until 30 December 2011. ► *Note: In 2010 Eastenders switched from Standard Definition (SD) to High Definition (HD) with the arrival of BBC One HD. The First HD episode was shown 25 December 2010. 2012 - Present The current title card was first shown 1 January 2012 (Pat Evans Death see Pats closing titles) ► *Note: These new titles show the Olympic Park, including the stadium. Special Title Cards EastEnders 25th Anniversary (2010) This special title card was used on EastEnders first live episode, broadcast on the 19th of February 2010. Lucy Beale flashback episode (2015) A special title card used for the Lucy Beale Flashback episode 19 February 2015. *This title cards is very similar to current Eastenders title card a part from it has been coloured black to indicate its a flashback. Special End Credits EastEnders 25th Anniversary (2010) These closing titles were used during EastEnders' 25th anniversary week in the episode broadcast before the live episode (18 February 2010). *Note: These closing credits included a compilation of thousands of different fans all singing to the EastEnders theme tune in harmony. Fans were encouraged to send in videos if they'd like to appear prior to this. Peggy leaves (2010) These closing titles were use when Peggy leaves, 10 September 2010. Stacey leaves (2010) These closing titles were use when Stacy leaves, 25 December 2010. Pat's Death (2012) These closing titles were use when Pat died, 1 January 2012. Peggy's Death (2016) These closing titles were use when Peggy died, 17 May 2016. Ollie's first steps (2016) These closing titles were use when Ollie to his first steps, 19 December 2016. Ronnie and Roxy's Death (2017) These closing titles were use for Ronnie and Roxy's death, 1 January 2017. Abi's Death (2018) These closing titles were used for Abi Branning's death on the 19th January 2018. End of Year Credits 2010 This special closing tile was used on the last EastEnder Omnibus of 2010 - It listed all the writers of 2010, broadcast on 27 December 2010. 2014 This special closing tile listed all the writers of 2014, broadcast on 31 December 2014. 2015 These closing titles were use when Mick and Linda Carter got married, broadcast on 1 January 2016. 2016 These closing titles were use when Roxy and Ronnie Mitchell agree to both move to Ongar, broadcast on 27 December 2016. 2017 These closing titles were use when Mick Carter told Aidan Maguire he would be a part of the robbery, broadcast on 29 December 2017. Dedications 2017 Show at the end of the closing titles dedications to crew members who has died in 2017, broadcast on 29 December 2017. Spin-offs CivvyStreet (1988) *This is the first ever spin-off episode of EastEnders set during the Second World War (1942). This is essentially a pre-sequal. The Return of Nick Cotton (2000) *Nick Cotton is released from prison. Ricky & Bianca (2002) *Show what happened to Bianca Butcher when her and Liam Butcher moved to Manchester. Dot's Story (2003) *This is Dot's backstory of when she was evacuated to the countryside during World War Two. Pat and Mo (2004) *This is Pat and Mo's backstory of how the two became ended up in a feud. E20 (2010-2011) Series 1 - 2010 E20 First Title card - shown 8 January 2010. *This title card is very similar to Eastenders title card a part from the addition of the E20 next to the word Eastenders and the big E20 watermark. Series 2 - 2010 E20 Second Title card - shown 7 September 2010. *In the second series the title card changed, similar to the previous E20 title card, the only difference is the E20 watermark is no longer transparent but has a solid red colour. Series 3 - 2011 E20 Third Title card - shown 21 September 2011. *In the third series the title card changed with the E20 becoming transparent again like in series one but it now has a red border and the E20 lettering next to Eastenders has changed from red to black. Webisodes The B&B - Kim's Palace (2012) This four-part mini web series was first shown 12 October 2012. Tamwar Tales (2013) This four-part mini web series was first shown 25 July 2013. Lauren's Diary (2010) This four-chapter mini web series was first shown 8 October 2010. Under Suspicion (2011) This four-chapter mini web series was first shown 29 November 2011. Charity Specials WestEnders (2008) A Children in Need Special with the cast of Eastenders. East Street (2010) A Children in Need Special with the cast of Eastenders and Coronation Street. Documentaries EastEnders Greatest Hits (2004) A five part series of famous characters that has featured in EastEnders. Eastenders Xtra (2005) As part of the 20th Anniversary of Eastenders a ten episode series was made. It was available BBCi on and featured games and interviews with cast members, looked behind the scenes and allowed viewers to take part in quizzes on their mobile phones. This series was first shown February 2005. Eastenders Greatest Cliffhangers (2010) As part of the 25th Anniversary of Eastenders a three episode series was created showing all the greatest cliffhangers and interviews with the cast, first shown 26 January 2010. Eastenders: 30 Years of Cliffhangers (2015) As part of the 30th Anniversary of Eastenders a three episode series was created showing all the greatest cliffhangers and interviews with the cast, first shown 27 January 2015. Eastenders: Back to Ours (2015) As part of the 30th Anniversary of Eastenders a six episode series was created, presented by cast members and showing their best bits, first shown 27 January 2015. Eastenders: Backstage Live (2015) As part of the 30th Anniversary of Eastenders a two part episode was created, aired after the final live episode and presented by Zoe Ball, Ore Oduba and Joe Swash and first shown 20 February 2015. EastEnders in other Shows Celebrity Juice: Corrie vs. EastEnders Special (2012) A special episode of Celebrity Juice was filmed with special guests John Partridge & Rita Simons. It was first shown 22 March 2012. Coronation ST vs. EastEnders Special (2013) A special episode of Celebrity Juice was filmed with special guests Nitin Ganatra, Charlie Brooks, Tameka Empson & Tony Discipline. It was first shown 2 May 2013. The Graham Norton Show Eastenders Special (2015) As part of the 30th Anniversary a special edition of The Graham Norton was made with interviews from the cast and was first shown 16 February 2015. Category:Other Information